Hall of Darkness
The Hall Of Darkness is the optional 6th labyrinth in Etrian Odyssey IV. Accessible only from a locked door inside of the Golden Deer Keep, this maze is inaccessible until the postgame. When the player reloads clear data and goes to report the now-complete mission, the Outland Count will hand to them a key that opens the door. Overview The design of the maze, much like the Echoing Library, consists of walls made up of bookcases. However, unlike the Library, the bookcases are colored blackish brown; the only color coming from the bloodstains that cover almost half of the walls. Shortcuts still exist, but like in the Forgotten Capital, there are no visual cues barring the "Check" prompt should the player be facing the wall of interest. This dungeon is considered to be one of the hardest (if not the hardest) in the game and therefore should not be taken lightly. The first floor of the dungeon brings back the wrap-around gimmick from the Misty Ravine, but is otherwise straightforward if rather long and tedious to explore. The second floor adds lengthy mazes with damage tiles and vast dark labyrinthine rooms where one wrong step warps the player to the entrance, but there is a trick to this - the location of damage tiles also mark the tiles that are safe to cross in the next dark rooms. The final floor houses the Insatiable Pupa, and the door leading up to it is right in front of the player as they first enter it. There is nothing preventing the player from barging in and challenging it on the spot - that is, if they want an unceremonious death. To even stand a chance at fighting the Pupa, the player will need to traverse the entirety of the floor to find a canister and load it with the correct sequence of chemicals before spraying the Pupa with it. On the way, the floor will combine wrap-arounds from the first floor, damage tiles and dark mazes from the second, giant ice blocks from the Underground Lake, and poisonous rooms from the Miasma Forest. Between the return of various floor mechanics and the potentially lethal random encounters, this final floor can easily be the longest and hardest floor of any Etrian Odyssey game. Gather Points *Chop **Polyamide Fiber **Stardust Twig *Take **Ambrosia **Grub Mold *Mine **Dark Pyroxenite **Tri-Color Stone Enemies B1F *Mauler Mole *Beetle Lord *Plated Roller *Stun Eryngii *Wrath Bloom *Muskoid ("check" point event only) B2F *Mauler Mole *Beetle Lord *Plated Roller *Stun Eryngii *Wrath Bloom *Hollow Magus *Thunder Spawn *Muskoid (standard enemy) B3F *Mauler Mole *Beetle Lord *Plated Roller *Wrath Bloom *Muskoid (standard enemy) *Hollow Magus *Thunder Spawn *King Dragonfly *Red Lion FOEs *Nightmare Ram (B1F) *Trigourd , Hexgourd and Flygourd (B2F) *Moth Lord (B3F) Minor changes *Instead of the normal leaves that appear when you run into a battle, they are replaced with chains. Quests *The crying insect (QR) *Pumpkin with a face (QR) *Hall of Darkness hunt (QR) *Moth to the flame (QR) Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Locations